Good Things Come In Small Packages
by restoremylove
Summary: Sagumi, a ninja from Konoha, has just stolen a scroll from a high security vault. Now, she heads off to meet an informant, whom she must give the scroll to in exchange for information. What Info' does she want? -T'will be a three shot, I think...-
1. Love Doesn't Come With Instructions

**Shiori: Okay, maybe this will turn out better. I just needed to write, and I don't really know what to write. Maybe something random, I can't really say. This might turn out to be explicit, I don't really know. I'm writing this for the sake of writing…This is what they call a drabble right?**

Disclaimer: I don't own whatever characters I may use from whatever. I'll own the characters that'll just pop out of my imagination.

* * *

She crept through the forest. Her heart was racing, for whatever reason it was, it was unknown to her. Her ears perked at the sound of the crack of a solitary twig from behind her. She stayed on edge until she came to the clearing where she was supposed to meet the informant. She relaxed a little, dropping her guard, yet her heart continued to pump swiftly. The mousy girl took a wary step forward, cautious not the make a sound.

"So, you've come," a voice said, sounding somewhat surprised. It was deep, probably belonging to a male, maybe in his late twenties.

"I need this information," the girl hissed, "and I have what you want, so tell me what you know about him."

"No need to rush," the man laughed, stepping out into the sun. He wore a black cloak, casting a shadow over his face.

"Now, Sagumi-chan, how about we play a little game?" the man suggested.

"I don't want to play any sort of game with you, Kabuto-san," Sagumi snapped.

"Feisty, huh," Kabuto smirked, pulling off the hood of the cloak to reveal his face.

"Tell me where you took Sasuke," Sagumi shouted.

"Maybe I don't want to tell you," Kabuto sighed, adjusting his glasses with two fingers, "maybe I'll take you to him, or maybe, you should give us what you stole from Konoha and then I'll tell you."

"Quit messing with me," Sagumi said angrily. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a battered scroll.

"I have your stinking scroll," she sighed, tossing it onto the ground in front of Kabuto, who bent over to pick it up. "I went through a lot of trouble for this. There was at least, say, five ANBU there. Then there was Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Shikamaru-kun, Kiba-ka, Hinata-chan and a couple more of my friends." Another sigh escaped Sagumi's lips. Kabuto's lips curled at the corners.

"Well, good job Sagumi-chan, perhaps you would like to join Otogakure?" Kabuto asked.

"Psht," she snorted, "maybe when I see Sasuke." Another snap, and Sagumi took out a kunai.

"Senses sharp as ever, Sagumi-chan," a voice that was familiar to her, chuckled. She turned and gasped when she saw Sasuke appeared out of the forest.

"Sasuke," she gasped quietly. Her breath shortened and her heart began to pound.

"I've been waiting for you, Sagumi-chan," he smiled. Sagumi dropped her kunai and ran over to Sasuke. He opened his arms for an embrace and she gladly accepted. Sasuke ran a hand through Sagumi's short orange hair. They stood there for a while, until Sagumi's hazel eyes looked up to Sasuke's face. It was Orochimaru. She was breathless and frozen.

"Well, Sagumi-chan, surprised?" Orochimaru asked in a low cackle.

"Let. Me. Go," she said.

"No can do, I need you to help me get Sasuke-kun to co-operate," Orochimaru said. He pulled Sagumi closed and the base of her neck full force. Sagumi could feel her mind drift out of consciousness.

Orochimaru and Kabuto brought Sagumi back to their lair, where Sasuke was training or something. Orochimaru ordered Kabuto to put Sagumi in charka chains and fetch Sasuke.

"Maybe he'll co-operate with me today, considering that girl," Orochimaru muttered to himself.

"Kabuto-san, didn't I tell you that I was going to be training today?" Sasuke snapped, annoyed by the fact hat he had to go see Orochimaru again. He practically spent every flipping minute with the creep and gaining power was his only motivation.

"I'm sure that you'll want to be submissive this time, especially when you've seen what we've got for you," Kabuto chuckled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, becoming suspicious.

"Stop being so sordid, Kabuto-san," Sasuke said.

"I can't help it," he sighed. "Ah, we're here." They came to a door in that dark hallway. All of the doors were practically the same, orange with weird swirl patterns on them. It reminded Sasuke of Naruto, but the mental image of his, acquaintance, he nodded at the word, was shoved back into the dungeon of his mind.

"Why are we at one of the prisoner's rooms?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll see," Kabuto smiled sadistically. Sasuke furrowed his brow and put his hand on the doorknob. Anticipating the worst, he turned the knob and threw the door open. There was an unconscious Sagumi with an Orochimaru, whose tongue was tracing over her round face. Her body was slumped over in Orochimaru's arms. Sasuke didn't say anything, but the rage inside grew.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto coughed, "I've brought Sasuke-kun."

"Why is Sagumi here?" Sasuke growled.

"Sagumi-chan's skin tastes sweet. Hmm, I simply asked her to steal a scroll, so that I would bring her to see you," Orochimaru cackled in a low voice, "Are you not happy, Sasuke-kun?"

"Get away from her," Sasuke hissed, unsheathing his sword and running after Orochimaru. Orochimaru responded quickly by pulling out a kunai and pressing it against the neck of the unaware Sagumi.

"I wouldn't be so hasty, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru smiled. Sasuke stopped in his tracks. His heart was thumping loudly.

"That's better," Orochimaru laughed. "I'll let you have some time with her after you come with me to train. You need to learn some more swordplay before you challenge me, Sasuke-kun."

"You promise not to harm her," Sasuke stated rather than asked. Orochimaru put his free hand up.

"I promise that no one besides you will get into this room and try anything with her," he hissed. Sasuke sheathed his sword and frowned. Orochimaru took the kunai away from Sagumi's neck and stood up. He dropped her body on the ground and went over to Sasuke.

"Come Sasuke-kun, I have much to teach you," Orochimaru smiled vilely. He slung an arm over Sasuke's shoulder and dragged him away from Sagumi's body. Sasuke took a quick glance back at Sagumi, who was still just lying there, like she was dead. Orochimaru and Sasuke left together and Kabuto pulled up the rear, locking the door shut behind them.

Sagumi began to stir the back of her neck and her head adjusting to the intense pain that was coming. Her eyes saw the soft light that came from a lit torch. She sat up groggily, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Damn that Orochimaru," she growled. She felt around the floor and all she felt was the cold smoothness of stone. Sagumi pulled herself up to her feet and noticed the door. She pulled out a kunai and ran toward it. She tried to stab the door, but her kunai wouldn't pierce the hard surface. She tried and tried again, but her efforts were futile. Sagumi stopped trying and dropped her hands to her sides. She hiccupped beginning to feel unwanted and useless. Sagumi retreated into a corner and hugged her knees to her chest. She buried her head into knees, trying not to think about her current situation. Sagumi's mind drifted off to Sasuke.

"It's useless, he doesn't care," she muttered aloud. Suddenly, the door swung open. The silhouette of a teenage boy stood there. Sagumi straightened out to try and figure out who the silhouette belonged to. She was alert, ready for anything, even Naruto barging in and saying he was bringing her and Sasuke back to Konoha.

"Sagumi," Sasuke whispered. Her eyes snapped wide open.

"Sasuke?" gasped Sagumi. "I-I-I-I…"

"Why did you come, Sagumi?" Sasuke snapped, rushing over to her and pulling out his sword all in one swoop. He held the tip of the blade against her neck.

"I wanted to see you Sasuke," Sagumi answered truthfully. Her heart was pounding, adrenaline rushing to every muscle of her body.

"Do you know how much trouble you're caused me?" Sasuke asked. Sagumi shook her head, indicating that she didn't know. She swallowed and closed her eyes. Sagumi didn't want to die just yet, but she couldn't help it if Sasuke were to kill her right there, he had the advantage.

"Remember what I told you when I defeated you last year?" Sasuke asked.

"I do," Sagumi mumbled.

"Then refresh your memory by telling me," Sasuke demanded.

"'Sagumi, whatever you hold in your heart for me, forget about it, 'cause I sure don't have anything left for you. Don't try to find me, or else I'll kill you,'" Sagumi recited.

"Why did you come to Orochimaru's?" Sasuke snapped.

"I still have something in my heart for you," Sagumi answered. Sasuke pushed the blade closer to Sagumi's neck. Sagumi flinched.

"Sasuke, I," Sagumi trailed off, looking into his eyes. Her soft look made Sasuke's heart clench itself. Sasuke's sword clattered to the floor and Sagumi and Sasuke then lunged for it. Her hand gripped around the blade, cutting her flesh. Sasuke grabbed the hilt. He cursed at himself. He couldn't pull it away from her. Sasuke didn't want to hurt the girl who understood him the most.

"Sagumi, let go," Sasuke uttered.

"Not until you tell me," Sagumi snapped, tightening her grip on the blade. The blood dripped slowly from her hand, making the blade turn crimson.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Sasuke yelled. "That Orochimaru was licking your face while you were unconscious?"

"That vile snake," Sagumi growled, "but that's not what I want you to tell me."

"What do you want me to tell you then?" Sasuke retorted.

"I want to know if you still have something in your heart for me," Sagumi said confidently. Sasuke shuddered. He didn't know what to tell her. Should he lie, or should he tell her the truth? He couldn't decide. If he told her the truth, it would make her stay in Otogakure with him, if he lied, then she would go back to Konoha and she would be punished for stealing for the enemy. What punishment she would have, he didn't know. All Sasuke could count on was that if she went back Naruto would accept Sagumi. He decided.

"I already told you, I have nothing left for you," Sasuke said loudly. "Now go back to Konoha and get with Naruto, we both know how highly he thinks of you."

"I don't want Naruto, besides he has gone off somewhere to train," Sagumi yelled. "I want–"  
"I don't want to hear it," Sasuke shouted. "GO BACK OR I'LL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO," Sagumi hollered.

"JUST TRY ME," Sasuke cried. Before he knew it, Sagumi had let go of the sword and her face was right near his.

"If you say so," Sagumi smiled before pressing her lips against his. Sasuke was paralyzed for a moment. He let himself go. Sasuke then put his right arm around Sagumi's slender waist and his left and made its way up the back of her neck. Sagumi knew she had won, so she became a little more forceful. Sasuke felt this, and then bent her over, making himself the more dominant one. His left hand moved from the base of her neck the side of her face. Sagumi gripped the back of his shirt with her right hand and her left hand was on Sasuke's shoulder. They continued to kiss for a minute or two then broke apart. Sagumi felt weak in her knees.

"Sasuke," Sagumi whispered, clutching the front of his shirt. Sasuke gripped her waist and pulled her closer. He smelled her hair, which had the fragrance of dirt and grass with a hint of orange scented shampoo.

"Sagumi, what am I going to do with you?" Sasuke asked absentmindedly.

"Make me your girl," she murmured in reply.

"You'll interfere with my training," he said sternly.

"Then I'll train with you," she muttered.

"You'll distract me," he admitted. Sagumi then pushed Sasuke away.

"YOU SAID THAT YOU FELT NOTHING FOR ME," she shouted.

"I lied," Sasuke answered. Sagumi felt a little better, but she yearned to know why he had lied.

"Why?" Sagumi asked.

"It's a secret," Sasuke spat out quickly, not really wanting to answer her. Sagumi leaned against a wall then slid down to the ground. Sasuke stared at the tiny girl. The size of her, he still couldn't believe that they were the same age.

"Do you remember what you asked me the first day we met?" Sagumi asked, earning a shake of the head from Sasuke. "You asked me if it was my first year at the academy, then I snapped at you and yelled that I was graduating. Then you smirked and said that I was pretty young to already be graduating. I then told you that I was twelve. You asked me when my birthday was and I told you that it was on May twenty-seventh."

"Then I was shocked to find out that you were actually older than me," Sasuke finished.

"Yup," Sagumi smiled. "It's now one of my most precious memories." Sasuke took a step toward the door.

"Let me guess, you were allowed to see me, but you weren't allowed to take me with you," Sagumi smiled sadly.

"No, actually, now that I think about it, come with me, I don't trust Orochimaru and Kabuto when I leave you here," Sasuke said, holding his hand out to Sagumi. She reached up and took it and Sasuke used his strength the pull her to her feet.

"You can stay in my room," Sasuke muttered, "it might be a bit cramped, but I'm the only one who has a key to that room." Sagumi's eye's lit up as she nodded. She then interlaced her fingers with Sasuke's, who gave her a mixed look.

"It's more comfortable this way," she grinned. Sasuke then just sighed and took her to his room.

* * *

**Shiori: DONE!! Wow, I actually did a good job. –laugh- I'm having trouble deciding. I need an opinion. Do you, the readers, want another chapter? Leave you opinion in you review. Please, please, please let me know what you think. It helps me become a better writer and it doesn't make it as bad for the characters in Naruto.  
-sigh- It became a Naruto story…**


	2. Haunting Memories

**Shiori: I don't know, it was just left so…finished, yet unfinished. I didn't develop her character enough. After a friend mentioned it to me, it's been bothering me.  
Larn555: Thanks for your review!  
Possible Lemon. I think…and there is a flashback, and that will be in italics. **

Disclaimer: It seems that I don't own Naruto…

Sasuke threw the door to his room open. Upon entering, Sagumi's eyes flitted around the room, studying it intently. Sasuke gaped at the small girl whose eyes were shifting every second or so.

"You know that you don't have to study it right now, 'cause you're going to be staying with me," Sasuke muttered. Sagumi's heart leaped at his words. She dropped his hand and darted in front of him. Sagumi clasped her hands together and her eyes went sparkly.

"Really?" she asked.

"I already told you that back in your cell," Sasuke said, beginning to look cross. Sagumi felt a little defeated, but was able to nod. Something caught her eye behind Sasuke. She tilted to look past him, but there was nothing there. Sagumi shrugged and Sasuke furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Sagumi snapped out of her trance and looked up to Sasuke. She felt a little embarrassed.

"I know you like to ogle me, but you shouldn't do it so obviously," Sasuke smirked.

"Who said I was ogling you?" Sagumi snapped.

"I did," Sasuke said. She glowered at Sasuke. She stood on her toes, making her forehead come up to his nose. She tilted her head back and kissed his chin. Sagumi lowered herself and taking a step back she folded her arms.

"Well, how could you notice me ogling you if you weren't ogling me yourself?" Sagumi smirked. Sasuke felt a little dumbfounded, but kept his face stoic.

"I was waiting for an answer from you and you were just staring off into oblivion, Sagumi," Sasuke said. He continued to lecture her as if she were a small child. Sagumi closed her eyes, listening to pure sound of Sasuke's voice. She smiled softly. Sasuke stopped talking and scrutinized her face.

Her cheeks were the right size for her face. Her nose was small and round. Upon closer inspection, Sasuke noted some freckles flecked upon her face. Sagumi's eyelashes were long and full and her eyebrows thin and arched. Sasuke leaned forward a little bit.

By this time, Sagumi was wondering why Sasuke had stopped talking. She snapped her eyes open to see Sasuke looming over her.

"Now who's ogling who," Sagumi snapped. She turned and went to stand in the middle of the room. Sagumi began to worry over who would use the bed and who would sleep on the couch. She glimpsed at the couch, its cushions appearing quite comfortable. Sagumi was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Sasuke creeping up behind her. He tapped her shoulder and Sagumi flinched. She whipped out a kunai and turned to hold it up against Sasuke's neck in one motion. When Sagumi realized that it was Sasuke, she felt her face flush a little. She dropped her head and put the kunai away.

"Thanks for the surprise attack," Sasuke said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No problem," Sagumi smiled. Sagumi saw the flash of darkness pass through the door way again. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand to stop him. Sagumi closed her eyes and concentrated on the flash of darkness. She replayed the shadow's movement in her mind over and over again. Sagumi then got a clear spot and she zoomed in on the face in her psyche. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't a shadow person, but Kabuto cloaked in black.

"What is Kabuto-san doing?" Sagumi asked aloud.

"Being Orochimaru's 'buddy'," Sasuke answered.

"He just ran right by this room," Sagumi snapped.

"Right, Sagumi," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. She pouted a little and walked around Sasuke to the doorway. Sagumi leaned out into the dark hallway but saw no one. She sighed and closed the door.

"Did you have to close the door?" Sasuke asked.

(A/N: He strikes me as the type who likes to leave his bedroom door open, but then when someone goes into his room, he gets really mad)

"I prefer to have it closed," Sagumi responded.

"I prefer to have it open," Sasuke retorted, mimicking Sagumi's tone.

"Even when you're sleeping?" she asked. Sasuke nodded and Sagumi slapped a hand up to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke inquired.

"You're just asking to be 'ravaged' at night," Sagumi muttered. Sasuke then murmured something inaudible to Sagumi's ears and was in front of Sagumi before she could blink.

He glowered at her from above and she shrank back a little bit.

"Maybe you're the one who should be ravaged," Sasuke said a little sadistically. Sagumi blinked, then, well, blinked again. Sasuke then took the opportunity to smash his lips against hers. Sagumi was frozen for a little bit, then eased into the kiss, snaking her arms around his waist and gripping his shirt.

Then, Sasuke's tongue touched her lips and she shivered a little from the moistness. His tongue continued to push at her lips until Sagumi parted them a little. As soon as she had done so, Sasuke's tongue was inside her mouth, exploring every crevice. Sagumi, tired of having his tongue lash around her mouth, started to push against Sasuke's tongue with her own. Sasuke didn't want Sagumi to dominate over him, so naturally, he pushed back. Sagumi was quite surprised by this and then shoved him away. She covered her mouth with her hand and blushed profusely.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry," she stuttered, before turning and running out to the door. Sasuke was paralyzed. He stood in placed, not saying a word, not thinking at all. When, Sagumi reached the door, she fumbled with the knob. She mentally scolded herself and then her moves became surer. Sagumi turned the knob and threw the door open. Then, she ran off into the hall, disappearing from Sasuke's view.

Sasuke took a few steps back and hit the wall. He slumped, knees bending and back arching. He put his left hand over his eyes. His right fight banged against the rock wall.

"Damn it," he muttered.

-

Sagumi ran and ran. She didn't know where she was going. She just knew that she had to get away. She became wrapped up in her thoughts. Sagumi began to wonder why she pushed him away. Of course she cared about him, but maybe she was afraid.

"I'm afraid?" she asked herself. Sagumi slowed her run to a walk. Sagumi wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't understand what she had done. She didn't want him to hate her; it would be too painful. She loved him far too much.

Sagumi stopped in her tracks. She loved him? When had that happened? Sagumi began to search her memory for traces of the Uchiha.

_Sagumi walked down the tea shop road in search of her friends. She just became a genin, and was back from her first mission. Sagumi then came upon the infamous Team 7. Sagumi caught their eyes and smiled. _

"_Hey Sagumi-chan," yelled Naruto. Sagumi smiled even more broadly. Her crush on Naruto was beginning to show. _

"_Hey Naruto-kun," Sagumi said, lifting her hand to wave it. Back then, Sagumi had shoulder length hair. The wind blew and Sagumi had to hold it back. She closed her eyes. Then wind died down and Sagumi reopened her eyes. _

Sagumi shook her head. That was the wrong memory. She sighed. Back in her early days as a genin, she liked Naruto. Sagumi couldn't exactly remember why, but she did. Then Sasuke did something to sweep her off of her feet.

_It was much after Sasuke his episode with Naruto on the hospital rooftop. Sagumi was by the river. She had set up a wooden dummy to practice her taijutsu. Sagumi practiced on it and splinters flew every which way. Then, she landed a punch and there was a loud crack._

"_Crap," she muttered. She drew her hand away from the wood and tried to move it. A searing pain ran through it. Sagumi didn't cry; she had broken her leg a few years back. Now that was painful. She sat down just as Sasuke was passing by. _

"_Tired already?" he called. _

"_No," she yelled back, slightly panting. _

"_Well, Sagumi-chan, your face is all red and you're sweating like a pig," Sasuke smirked._

"_Why don't you come down here and say that Sasuke-kun," Sagumi shouted. Sasuke then shrugged and went down to her. Sagumi pouted and stood up. _

"_Your face is all read," Sasuke said, "and you're sweating like a pig." His sharingan was now activated. Sagumi didn't care. Kekkei Genkai were over-rated. Sagumi then tried to punch him with her bad hand, but Sasuke was able to catch it. _

"_Bastard," Sagumi muttered. Sasuke looked at her hand then back at Sagumi. _

"_You know, you should get your hand looked after soon," Sasuke said, dropping her hand and then turning away, "or it'll get worse." Sagumi then felt her face become hot and she dropped her head. _

"_You're a bastard, you know that right?" Sagumi said under her breath. _

"_Just because you like Naruto doesn't mean you can take his stance about me, 'cause it's probably wrong," Sasuke muttered indignantly, before walking away. Sagumi lifted her head. Sasuke had turned around to look at her. _

"_Don't patronize me," Sagumi said, her fists clenching. Then, Sasuke was right in front of her face, grasping her thin elbows. _

"_You may be short, but you definitely have a big mouth," he said. Sagumi felt a little fear instilled in her. She kept her face angry. _

"_You're just bitter," Sagumi said, beginning to run her mouth, trying to get at Sasuke's emotions, "just because Naruto-kun is stronger than you. You know that he's surpassed you and growing stronger faster than you are-." Sasuke's face was red and he was frowning like there was no tomorrow-, "Just admit it, you're jealous. Naruto-kun is way more strong willed than you could-." Sasuke had silenced her, not with words, not with weapons, but with a kiss. It came out of the blue for her. It was entirely unexpected. Sagumi couldn't believe it. Sasuke, usually so stoic that it hurt, was kissing her. It was completely out of his character. It was her first kiss too._

_But, she liked it._

_Sasuke pulled away from her, still frowning. Sagumi had her eyes open the entire time, and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Sasuke covered his mouth to hide a smile. Sagumi frowned. _

"_What was that about?" she snapped. Sasuke didn't answer. Sagumi stood on her toes and tried to loom over Sasuke. _

"_I don't need to explain myself." he said condescendingly, "I know that you liked that kiss. You can admit it."_

"_I'm not one of your fan girls," Sagumi retorted. _

"_I don't want you as another fan girl," Sasuke muttered, almost trailing off, "but I don't want Naruto to have you either…"_

"_Am I hearing correct?" Sagumi asked, taking a small step back. Again, Sasuke was being strange. It wasn't in his character. Sasuke turned away again. _

"_Just pretend this didn't happen," Sasuke said, again, with the strange behavior. _

"_I can't do that," Sagumi put it bluntly. "You took my first kiss, and you're acting like a stranger. I don't understand. The Sasuke-kun I know would never run away." Sasuke faced Sagumi again and frowned. _

"_You don't have to understand," Sasuke muttered. Sagumi then grabbed Sasuke's collar and pulled him down to her eye level._

"_You'd better make me understand, or else," Sagumi threatened. _

"_I can't tell you," Sasuke said, still acting strangely. Sagumi felt her heart rate speed up. She didn't get why, but she figured that it was now Sasuke who was beginning to make her nervous. Sagumi let go of his collar and sat on the ground. _

"_You're still a bastard, Sasuke-kun," Sagumi muttered, looking at the ground. Sasuke quickly got away. Sagumi put her hand over her heart. It was still pounding. It was all so bizarre. She had a crush on Naruto, so then why did she like Sasuke's kiss? Sagumi searched through her thoughts, trying to come up with a conceivable reason why she had liked his kiss. _

_The only reason that she could come up with was that she had liked Sasuke all along._

_Not because of his looks though, nor of his attitude. Could it be his personality? What could be the reason why she liked him? It made no sense. Perhaps it was the way he was always gentle with her and no one else. _

"He always looked out for me," Sagumi murmured, back in the present. Sagumi touched her lips. Her most precious memory; that river was and forever had been her favourite place.

"Something wrong, Sagumi-chan?" a sadistic voice asked. Sagumi looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. There was a little bit of pain in her neck and shoulders, then black.

-

Sasuke was still in his room. He too, was reflecting. Reflecting back to when there was a Team 7; when Sagumi gave all of her attention to that idiot. He cringed. Sasuke's mentally punched himself for the petty jealousy he felt for those few years. Of all people, it had to be Sagumi. Why hadn't he fallen for Sakura? He pondered over why he hadn't fallen for any one of his fan girls. They were pretty, sure, but upon closer inspection, their personalities were lacking.

For his fans, it was constantly 'Sasuke-kun' and 'ohmygawd, Sasuke-kun is so cool.' Quite frankly, that always annoyed him. Then there was Sagumi and Hinata, the only two who didn't like him. He didn't mind that Hinata didn't like him for she was far too shy for his tastes. Sagumi was a whole other matter. Since they were young, she had always been charismatic and pretty.

Looking back, when Ino had asked him what kind of girl he liked, Sagumi instantly came to his mind. She wasn't 'Sasuke-kun this' and 'Sasuke-kun that' and he liked it. She was not annoying and her own person. A leader, you might say, with abhorrence for conformity. Back when they were young, Sagumi had long hair. After he had told Ino about liking long hair, a few weeks later, Sagumi cut it all short. He clearly remembers what he said to her the day he saw.

_Sasuke walked into the classroom. Sagumi was sitting at the back of her class with her face in a textbook. There was no one else there, so he decided to forgo the silent pretence and talk to the girl. He knew that Sagumi could be, well, it was hard to describe. He went up to her desk. He instantly noticed her hair. Not the bright orange hue of it, but its length. It was at her ears. Sasuke decided to be sarcastic._

"_Hey are you a new student here?" Sasuke asked, stifling his snickers. Sagumi looked up at him, a frown upon her face. _

"_Oh, it's only you Sagumi," Sasuke smirked. _

"_What do you want, Sasuke-kun," Sagumi snapped, seeming a little angry to be taken away from her book. _

"_I'm sorry, I just mistook you for a new kid 'cause your hair is so short," Sasuke said. _

"_Well excuse me," she said, dragging the 'me,' "but I think short hair suits me better."_

"_I think you look like a guy with that hair," Sasuke commented. Sagumi then shrugged._

"_Eh, a small price to pay," she muttered, returning to her book. Inside, Sasuke was slightly furious. He hadn't gotten into her brain at all. Not a single snippy comment. Like she had just given up. _

_How vexed he was._

Sasuke was continuing to be vexed. Why had Sagumi pushed him away? Had he gone too far? Was she, afraid? Sasuke shook his head. Sagumi was too strong to be afraid. He didn't want her to be afraid, if that was the case. Was their love for each other that weak? Sasuke paused in momentary realization. Up until now, it was always that they liked each other, but now, its love? Sasuke rose to his feet. He had to tell her. He didn't care how, even is his usual personality would forbid it. Sasuke needed Sagumi.

- (A/N: Lemon-ish thing Coming up.)

Sagumi awoke, instantly aware of her surroundings. She was sitting on the ground. Her hands were bonded and her mouth was muffled. He feet were shackled the floor a few feet away. The only light was above her, illuminating her skin. Everywhere else was shadow.

"Well, Sagumi-chan, nice to see you again," the oh-so-familiar voice said. Then, out of the shadows appeared Kabuto. His eyes were glinting with a strange passion. The look of lust. Sagumi felt frightened. She could feel her knees shaking. Sagumi struggled, trying to get out of her bonds.

"Now, now Sagumi-chan, don't make me hurt you more than I have to," Kabuto smirked. Sagumi looked up and glared at him. She chewed on the cloth in her mouth and grumbled.

"You're probably wondering what I'm going to do with you," Kabuto sighed. "You'll just have to wait." With that last sentence, Sagumi began to cry. It was unusual for her, as the last time she cried was when her father died, or was it when Sasuke left? She realized that she couldn't remember. She regretted leaving Sasuke's room, pushing him away. It was only in his arms would she find comfort. Kabuto approach her. He lifted her head. Sagumi turned her eyes away from him. Kabuto then reached around the back of her head and untied the cloth that muffled her voice. It fell from her face and Sagumi took her chance.

"Sasu-," she yelled. Kabuto grabbed Sagumi's face and kissed her. It wasn't gentle at all. It was the kiss full of lust. Since, Sagumi's mouth was open; Kabuto took the opening to stick his tongue right down her throat. Sagumi couldn't do anything, as her hands were bonded. Kabuto's free hand made its way down to her breast, where he began to grope it roughly. Sagumi felt some pain and pleasure, but she was determined not to let Kabuto to get the better of her. Then, Kabuto unzipped her Chuunin jacket and slipped it off of her body. He stepped away from Sagumi, who had her mesh shirt covering her torso.

"Damn you Kabuto," Sagumi growled, now believing that Kabuto didn't deserve an honorific.

"Oh Sagumi-chan, so bitter," Kabuto smiled. "You can go back to your Sasuke-kun, but not after I have a little fun with you." Sagumi cringed and whimpered in her mind. Kabuto took out a kunai and was careful to cut the mesh shirt away from Sagumi. All that was left was her bra.

"Ah, lucky for me," Kabuto chuckled, "a front hook bra." Sagumi scowled. The three for two deals looked grim in retrospect. Kabuto quickly unhooked the bra with deft fingers. Then, he ran his kunai down the front of her chest. It was a cut, but it wasn't deep enough to bleed like mad. Kabuto leaned over her, lapping up all of the blood.

"You're sick," Sagumi muttered. Kabuto snickered, then moved his mouth to Sagumi's breast. His hand went to the free breast and pinched the nipple. Sagumi gasped, but resisted the reaction to moan. Kabuto wasn't getting the satisfaction of knowing that he was winning. Kabuto removed himself from her breast and stared at Sagumi's expression. It was stoic.

"You're quite stubborn, aren't you?" Kabuto asked her. Sagumi didn't answer. She was trying to hold every emotion from showing on her face.

"No matter, I will make you cry out in a matter of moments," Kabuto said sadistically. He cut away the rest of her clothing, revealing her naked body. Sagumi wanted to curl up and die. Kabuto shed his clothing, exposing his erect member.

"You're a freak," Sagumi hissed.

"Too bad," Kabuto laughed. He quickly made charka strings the held her legs open and her body down. Kabuto lowered his head to her womanhood. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. It went into her and Kabuto sucked in her juices. Sagumi bit her lower lip, still fighting the urge to moan in pleasure. Kabuto moved his tongue around inside of her. He went on for a minute or two then moved his head away. Sagumi was sweating a little.

"Hmph," Kabuto grunted. "I should wait for your little lover to get here, so I can make him watch as I steal your virginity." Sagumi thrashed about, but her body was firmly stuck in place. Kabuto then shoved one of his fingers into her pussy. Sagumi gasped, and then let out a tiny sigh. Kabuto pumped the finger, making Sagumi's breathing light. He added a finger, and Sagumi let out a tiny mew. Kabuto smirked, finally satisfied to learn that he was winning. He pumped the two fingers for a while, earning a few more small moans from Sagumi.

She hated herself. Sagumi was beginning to hate herself. For shoving Sasuke away, for letting herself get caught in this situation, for actually feeling pleasure out of this, Kabuto raping her. Would her get that far? Her heart clenched. She wanted Sasuke. She wanted to cry so badly.

Then the door burst open.

"Sagumi," Sasuke shouted. Kabuto was quick to use his kunai and press it against Sagumi's neck.

"Sasuke-kun, if you don't want her to die, then go and sit against that wall, and watch," Kabuto commanded.

"Let. Her. Go," Sasuke growled.

"Are you in any position to make a deal?" Kabuto smirked. "I have your precious item."

"I'M NOT AN ITEM," Sagumi yelled. Kabuto pressed the kunai closed to her neck.

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear?" Kabuto asked, "Sit against that wall and watch as I steal her virginity."

"Damn you," Sasuke muttered. Then, he did as he was told, and went to sit against the wall. His face was slightly red though, probably from seeing Sagumi's small naked body.

"Sasuke," Sagumi said, and he looked at her in response, "I-I-I-I love you."

**Shiori: It doesn't help when you can't think of anything else to write. Blargh. Well, I guess it's cliffhanger time! This was a long chapter… Please review, I need ideas… They all went away… I'm sorry for Sasuke being OOC during the flashbacks..**


End file.
